oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hachiman/Personality and Relationships
| residence = | alias = | epithet = Kami no Satsusha (神の殺者, God Slayer) | jva = Matt White | Funi eva = Matt White | age = 165 | bounty = 225,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 30 | height = 9.0 meters (30 feet) | weight = 16 Metric Tons tons (35,274 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Personality In some ways, all people are the same, in the sense that we all have human bodies, human minds, human thoughts, and human feelings. However, like all living organisms, each person is different. There a millions of genotypic combinations possible, and because of that, there is a probable chance that the world will ever experience another you ever again. However, they're have been exceptions; identical twins are genetically identical, yet, what even they differ somehow. Where they differ is in perspective, experiences, relationships, etc. Despite possessing eyes identical to one another, both twins will truly never understand what the other sees through his eyes. They can have the same DNA, or the same parents, and even the same opportunities in life, but what they will never have is the same personality. Somewhere between common humanity and individuality lies personality. Though, it is often said that what ultimately builds character is how one experiences the world. As a result, Hachiman is a product of his environment. Without much evaluation, it is obvious that Hachiman had experienced adversity. Anyone who knew him as a child could indicate the malice and hatred that he received from his fellow neighbors. For years, he was subject to physical and emotional abuse from others regardless of where he went: Fishman hated him for his human flesh, and the land dwellers despised that he was half fish. In a world where everyone wished for his death, Hachiman was truly alone. However, in this world, he had discovered people who respected him for what he was, even if he only was capable of interacting with them for small periods of time. Without these people, Hachiman would have become cynical, heartless, violent, etc. It were these kind people, Brogy, his Sensei, Dorry, and the Golden Pirate Crew, that illuminated the darkness in his heart. Because people like this exist, Hachiman naturally sees the good in every possible person that he encounters, and rarely ever deduces even the most vile of people as evil. Whenever wronged, Hachiman is a man quick to forgive. As a result, people often question whether he’s truly a pirate. Because of his kind nature, Hachiman doesn’t fit the stereotypical pirate: he generally restrains from fighting unless attacked (but even then he mostly acts defensively), consumes meals using the proper utensils, speaks to others applying the proper endings, and a variety of other simple etiquettes that demonstrate civility. As a result, people often inquire why his reasons of delving into piracy as a living, and he admits that he was never drawn to battles, pillagery, authority, or even the highly sought treasures that the world offers. Instead, Hachiman chose a life of piracy to travel the seas and discover the world. As a child, he didn't care about playing outside on the playground, but rather why outside was...well, outside. What made it hot? What made it warm? Why did seasons change constantly? Why was the world in a constant state of flux? He has always been compelled to make things, to shape the world to his own perspective and views. To Hachiman, even small discoveries assist him in some manner, and for that it is the reason that he appreciates almost everything. This disposition extends beyond his love for discerning the nature of the universe and to things in his life: love, family, friends, a boat, home, crew members. Everything that he sees on a daily basis are things that Hachiman holds great admiration and gratitude for. It is for this very reason that Hachiman is somewhat possessive, and will often bargain or make sacrifices to ensure these things remain in his possession. Among these things however, Hachiman greatly cherishes the people that choose to interact with him, especially considering that he was an isolated child. In instances where someone takes away one of these people, Hachiman grows extremely irritable and attempts to try and take these people back. He’ll attempt to bargain with the people responsible, but he’ll quickly resort to force if they continuously deny his compromises. Regardless, the number of people he will do this for is particularly small, for there are very few living things that Hachiman recognizes as his friend. Treated cruelly for a large portion of his life has led to a rather defective aspect of his personality; trust does not come easy to him. Kids would pretend to be his friends, and blindly he would accept their friendship, only to find his toys clothes taken. For someone to truly become his friend, they need to demonstrate a genuine compassion towards him, and an acceptance for what he is, a freak. Only when that occurs, will Hachiman call them friends. As the amount of time it takes for him to identify someone as his comrade is gargantuan, the benefits of his friendship are even more rewarding, to the point where they are his fatal flaw. For a friend, Hachiman will sacrifice the world if need be. While he seems emotionally driven, Hachiman is indeed no fool. As a man with two brains, he is as competent as one gets. Without a doubt, his emotions are what ultimately he used to make a decision, however he determines his choices using his intellect. He is typically calm and collected, rarely showing any signs of distress even in the most stressful of times, nor does he show extreme levels of anxiety and excitement. Because of this, it takes a gargantuan amount of surprise, stress, or emotional distress to get Hachiman worked up, but when he does his enemies are subject to a merciless rampage. It is during this time, that he truly becomes serious, and notably bloodthirsty. A majority of the time, Hachiman isn’t serious at all, though he isn’t excessively goofy or aloof. Often times, he appears flippant, and it’s not unusual for him to respond to a question with a sarcastic, or witty remark. Hachiman’s disposition never changes regardless of whom he may be around; he’s a smart-alec by nature and nothing threatens him enough to initiate a change. Because of this, people have recognized Hachiman as utterly fearless. He have intentionally teased other powerful pirates, marine soldiers, and on some occasions admirals whenever he encountered them. To those who believe he fears no man, they are correct. Although he is kind, compassionate, calm and composed, Hachiman has spent centuries honing his skills, even during his time in Impel Down where he was confined to a single prison cell. He would do thousands of sit ups, push-ups, and a variety of other exercises to ensure he stayed in perfect shape. As a result, he is very confident in his abilities, to the point where it can even be called arrogance. During conflicts, when he is finally exposed to one, Hachiman generally holds back out of fear that he’ll kill his opponent if he battles them anywhere near his full potential. His arrogance is what often prevents him from directing involving himself in the affairs of others. If he does, then it will surely sway in his favor, and disrupting an affair is nearly against his views. As an artisan, Hachiman’s perspective on the world is strictly related to that of a machine. Animals killing one another, people fighting others, children getting sick, natural disasters, are things that are natural. Volcanic eruptions, earthquakes and tsunamis are just events to trigger the destruction of the world, only to have it rebuild itself again. Hachiman believes in the cycle of destruction and rebirth. For everything that is destroyed, something is given life. For this reason, he perceives human nature as good. As a result, he is one who follows the middle road of life. He refuses to disturb the natural order of the universe, but when balance is upset he seeks to simply restore it. Peace cannot be established without conflict, and conflict cannot exist without peace; a balance that Hachiman recognizes. Hachiman, as a artisan and a scholar, is someone with a rather pragmatic view on the world. While many people allow their experiences to distort their perspective, Hachiman's mechanic-like attitude doesn't grant him a distorted view. Everything that happens is a part of the ultimate machine—the machine he recognizes as life—and is merely a process. The world, rather than being colored, is seen more or less as grey in his eyes. Because of this view, he sees very little reason to deviate from his current lifestyle of the restorer of balance; he believes himself to being an universal constant and, partly due to his relative arrogance, an eternal being. Despite this arrogance however, Hachiman doesn't enjoy much attention at all. He rarely cares about being remembered or acknowledged, but in cases where he does care he prefers it to be through his work as an artisan: the kingdoms he creates. He wishes to create things that he can eternally live alongside with. The lack of desire for attention is a reason why Hachiman finds it quite difficult to speak about himself, but when speaking about his work he is capable of rambling for days. Relationships Golden Pirates Shiki Scarlett Family Mother Father Neutral Monkey D. Luffy Gol D. Rogers The